What Love Is This?
by caitlynmcginnis
Summary: The 100 (tv show), from The CW, meets The Selection Series by Kiera Cass. Clarke Griffin gets selected to compete for Prince Bellamy's heart, but neither of them looking for love right now. Clarke wants to wait, naturally, for her true love. While Bellamy feels he has more important things to do, like the rebel (grounder) attacks. But they soon discover they need each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Clarke:**

My name is Clarke Griffin. I live in Kent, Illea and I'm an only child. I'm also a three, which isn't the best caste, but it's better than others. I am seventeen years old and working for my mom as an intern in the hospital since I graduated last year because I was homeschooled. My mom is a highly respected doctor; but I have to add, that comes with a price. She's never around. Ever since I was little, a babysitter had to watch me because my father died of Coronary Heart Disease when I was three. That's the reason why Mom became a doctor. The only good part was, sometimes I got to go the hospital with my mom, and I could play with Wells, my best friend. He's the son of the owner of the hospital. I don't see him anymore though because we got into a fight after he told me he loved me. I told him that I didn't like him that way, so now it's completely awkward. We can't even look at each other at the hospital. Since he still goes there during the day because he is working to follow in his father's footsteps.

It certainly doesn't help that The Selection it coming up. That's this thing where thirty-five girls go to Angeles, where the castle is, and compete for the prince's heart. I, personally am not into that sort of thing. I believe that love should come naturally. But, according to my mom: It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Actually, everyone is saying that. I just wish they'd all shut up. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't, because the application deadline is closed. I'm just wish the day would go faster so everyone could see The Report, in which they select the girls, so all the stress can go away.

As the day goes by my mom is looking more and more suspicious. I don't know why. After what felt like an eternity, 4:00 came. So I have to go home and make dinner because, well, there is no one else, and my mom gets home at six. About an hour before The Report. We sat and ate dinner, while talking about work and also about The Selection. The main reason why my mom is so obsessed about it is because when she was my age there was a selection, but she didn't get picked and it crushed her. Eventually, 7:00 came, and we sat in the living room and watched The Report.

At first, King Pike just talked politics and how the rebels are getting more and more ruthless. Prince Bellamy sat directly to the right of his father with his sister, Princess Octavia next to him. As always there was the empty throne to the left of the king. It was Queen Aurora's. She died of cancer a few years ago. Finally, the moment has arrived: The king announced Gavril as he walked on stage. He talked about how The Selection was an extremely exemplary honor. He then began to call of the names in order, according to the regions of Illea.

First is Whites, and a person named Raven was called, a three. Next was Yukon, with a girl named Lexa, a two. Then there was Harper for Bankston, a five. Zoe Monroe for Hudson, another five. Maya Vie for Sota, a four. Next was Kent. I wondered who it would be. I didn't know many people because I am always working. I looked down to get a drink of water.

And that's when I heard it. "Clarke Griffin" being called on the TV. I almost spit my drink out. I looked at the television and there it was: A picture of me smiling ear to ear. It was when my mom told me that I got into the intern program. I always wanted to help people.

"Mom, how is that possible?" I say skeptically.

She looks at me, kind of scared for her life, "Um, Clarke, sweetheart, I kind of put your name in. I just thought that if you didn't get called it wouldn't be that big of deal and I'd get over it. But that obviously didn't happen. Now you get to go the castle and meet the prince!"

"You knew that I didn't want to do this. You went behind my back and lied to me." I stormed out to my room. I didn't even get to see the rest of the girls.

Next thing I know, people were knocking on the door. People from the castle here to prepare me for the fragile life there. They were measuring me from head to toe and making me sign papers.

All of a sudden, a man about thirty snapped his fingers in my face and said, "Hello, missy," in a annoying tone. That's when I realized he was the one measuring me, and that he had stopped.

"What?"

"I just told you that you could go pack anything you'd like to bring to the castle since you're leaving tomorrow. But you don't need any clothes because you are required to wear the dresses the castle provides you, but you may bring—"

"Dresses!?" I yell while everyone looks at me.

"I'm afraid so, yes." he says still with that annoyed voice. "But as I was saying, you are allowed to bring any of your personal belongings to decorate your room the way you like."

"Okay" I say as I head up to my room. I feel relieved that I am finally to myself. I packed a few pictures of me and my mom, one with Wells and I when we were still talking to each other, and the only picture I had of my parents and I all in one picture when my dad was alive. I know that it was incredibly dangerous to take something that important, but I needed him with me. Now I packed a stack of paper, a few pens, and some envelopes to write to my mom with. Next, I put a couple pairs of normal clothes, like jeans and t-shirts. I know that they weren't allowed, but I needed something to keep me attached, somehow, to my ordinary life. As soon as I as I got done packing, I hopped into bed and fell asleep so fast that I had no time to stress about anything else.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I walk into the kitchen and I see that my mom is actually making them. She hasn't made me pancakes since I was five. That's when I realized that she wasn't at work either. I sat down at the table in front of a plate that I assumed was mine.

"Good morning, sunshine." she says as she turns around to place a pancake on my plate. "Have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, why are you making breakfast?" I say skeptically.

"Is it so bad that your mother wants to make her daughter some pancakes before she leaves for the next few months?"

"I guess not."

She turns back around to the stove. "You are leaving at 10:00. You half to meet Mr. Kane at the place half an hour before."

"Who's Mr. Jackson?" I asked. There were so many people yesterday, I couldn't keep track of any of them.

"Are you seriously asking that? You know that he's the one who measured you."

"I'm sorry mom, but you know that I'm bad with names. Please don't yell at me. The last thing I need today is a fight."

"Your right, sweetheart. I'm sorry." she apologizes.

"We still have an hour together before you leave. What would you like to do? Anything."

"One last surgery?" I ask. I know, lame right? Out of everything, I chose to do surgery. But It's my passion.

"There is no doubt that you are my daughter." She says smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy:**

After the names were called, I went to my room with the list to memorize the girls' names. I didn't take that long. I am actually pretty good with names. They are all beautiful, but it's a matter of if I will fall in love with any of them. I don't want to focus on that right now. I have much more important things to do, like finding the reason behind the rebel attacks. It's all been a mystery. No one knows why they are attacking so violently. Just a few months ago, they tortured people for information, and killed anyone who got in their way. Like I said, not really the time to have a selection. But my father says that there probably will never be a right time. Soon, night fell, and I went to bed wondering what tomorrow would bring.

I woke up to the maids rushing in and out of my room, but I stayed in bed because I didn't feel like starting this stressful day yet.

"Do you think he is awake?" said the one named Mary.

"I don't know, but if he isn't we need to wake him up to ask him what he wants for breakfast." The one called Lucy answered.

"Pancakes" I answered, scaring them. Which caused them to shriek.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We will inform the kitchen. Now do you have any preferences for your outfit.?" Mary said.

"Maybe something sophisticated and confident, but also humble. I don't want to make a bad impression. Do I?" I answered.

"Certainly, Sir. We will be right back with your suit."

As they were leaving, I quickly yelled, making sure not to be too loud, "And tell Octavia to meet me at the window in corridor nine in an hour. Don't tell anyone else please."

"Yes, Sir." they said exiting.

After I got out of bed, I took a quick shower and combed my curly, black hair. I'm trying to look like I didn't try too hard, but I don't want to seem as if I didn't try at all. I walked out of my private bathroom and found my suit and pancakes waiting for me on my bed. I also noticed that it was five minutes to ten, and I told Octavia to meet me at ten. I quickly shoved down a couple bites of breakfast and slipped my suit on then hurried off to meet my sister.

 **Clarke:**

As soon as I walk into the hospital, I see him. I see Wells. He started to walk away, but I ran after him, almost tackling him to the floor.

"That hurt, Clarke" He says depressed. I wondered, based on his tone, whether he was talking about the tackle or the fact that I broke his heart.

"Look Wells, I know that you're not talking to me, but can I at least say good bye before I leave."

He gives me a sorrowing look and says, "I heard about that. I know that you must feel pretty trapped. I know that you want to wait for your true love and all."

"Stop that! Can we just have one conversation without you bringing that up? I just want things to back to the way they were."

"Well it's too late for that." He says as he walks away.

"Wells….Wells," I yell out to him, but he doesn't answer or turn around. I hate myself for what I did to him.

The rest of the day was alright. My mom and I did surgery on a thirty-four year old male with a ruptured appendix. Stitched it right up. Next thing I know, I have a plane to catch. It's quarter to ten. So my mom drove me to the airport. I'm not very good at directions, but I knew we were getting close because people started crowding. There were so many people; I thought my mom was going to run them over. Soon I saw Mr. Jackson, the one in charge of the selected girls. He must have had his coworkers in the other provinces to help the other girls. I stepped out of the car while Mr. Jackson greeted my mother. After he was done, he turned to me and said:

"You best say your goodbyes."

I nodded and he walked away. So I say to my mom, "I don't know if I can do this, Mom."

"If I know my daughter at all, you most certainly can. You are strong and confident," then she starts to whisper, "Prince Bellamy would be a idiot not to pick you."

"But that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to be _picked,_ I don't want to _compete_. I want to fall in love naturally, not by force."

"Who knows sweetheart. Maybe you will."

"I love you Mom."

"Love you too, Clarke."

Next thing I know, I'm on the plane and off to Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry if my chapters are too short or don't have the best grammar. I keep trying to write in the present tense, but I keep changing to past tense. I will try to stay consistent. Also I will try to make the chapters a little longer. By the way, thank you for reading my story.**_

 **Bellamy:**

I learned a long time ago not ever to run in the hallways. It's improper and unking like. But since there were no people in sight, I made an exception. Every time a person came around a corner, I just slowed down. Hopefully I don't get in trouble for this. I knew now that I wasn't going to make it on time. It was already two minutes passed ten on my watch. I turn the corner and see Octavia sitting, beautifully on the windowsill. When she turns her head, she starts to laugh.

"What are you laughing at? I know I'm late, but you don't have to be so rude." I joke trying to catch my breath. I always played jokes on her ever since we were little. Maybe it was because I was trying to cheer her up after Mom died. But it just stuck with me, even though we made our peace with it.

"You're running is hilarious. You look like an ostrich with a broken leg." she says, still laughing, but trying to calm down. If our father ever heard of this, we wouldn't survive until morning. That is the main reason why we meet here. It's virtually abandoned because of the fire a few years ago, so we can do whatever we want without anyone knowing.

"Mom always said I did run funny. I guess that hasn't gone away, even after all these years." I say. But then it got quiet. I'm three years older than her, which means she didn't get as much time with our mom. I always felt bad about that.

"Look O, I know you didn't get much time with Mom, but you got the good years. The ones when she treated you like her little angel. You were always her favorite. You will always have that." I say reassuringly.

"Thanks Bell. So, today's the day!" she says changing the subject.

"You know that I don't want to do this, O. Why are you bringing it up?"

"Maybe because of the fact that you've never had a girlfriend for me to pick on, and now I will have thirty-five." she says smiling at me.

"Oh my gosh," I say half surprised, "You do that, and the ones that you scare off are just one less that I need to worry about." I joke again.

We talked and talked about things that technically we aren't allowed to anywhere else. Before we knew it, an hour had gone by. Which means The Selected are arriving soon. Octavia caught me looking at my watch so she grabbed my arm and glances also.

"Oh no Bell, you better get going. They arrive at eleven. You've got ten minutes, so you better hurry." She says.

I guess my day has me running all over the place, but when I got closer to the main corridor, I slowed down. I certainly didn't want to get scolded the first day of The Selection. I wasn't supposed to see the girls today, but I couldn't resist. I stood on the staircase overtop of the main corridor, so as the girls walk in, their backs were facing me. They still had their normal clothes on, one even actually had scrubs on. Nevertheless, each and every one of them was beautiful, from what I could see. I quickly slipped back so no one would see me. Then I headed for my father's study. We have a practice meeting today. He's trying to prepare me for what it's like to be king.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clarke:**

After I got off the lonely plane ride, a chauffeur drove me to the castle. In a limo, I might add. It was sweets galore. Chocolates of every kind, suckers, cake, pie, tarts, candy, and so much more. I was tempted to eat almost everything. Nature is so beautiful here. I guess there is no snow to ruin the grass, instead the rain makes it flourish. And I'm sure there are royal grass waterers. When we pulled into the extremely long, round-about driveway, I saw five other limousines all in a row and we pulled in right behind the last one. One by one, the other twenty nine started to pull in behind me. As soon as all thirty five got here, the first limo pulled up to the door and let the first girl out and walked directly into the castle. After four more, it was my turn. I opened the door and stepped out of the car then shut the door. I started to walk towards the castle as the doormen opened the double doors for me. I felt completely out of place. I still had my scrubs on. I can't believe I didn't change into something a little more castle worthy. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, so I just followed the person in front of me. Pretty soon, after what felt like a mile of walking, I came to the clustered group of girls. But there were only five. That's when I realized that Mr. Jackson was standing there directing the incoming girls to their temporary rooms. I looked back and saw the doors where I came in at, even though it was pretty far away. I also noticed someone on the staircase above in a blue suit turn away and leave.

"Missy!" Mr. Jackson said impatiently as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I guess he does that a lot.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson." I reply.

He rolled his eyes as he said, "Follow the girl before you," he said pointing to the girl with brown hair and a ponytail who was previously given directions. "When you come to corridor three, you will see a bunch of rooms. Yours will be on the right, number six."

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson." I sort of yell as I try to catch up to the girl before me.

"Never yell in a castle, young lady." he chastises me.

I wave my hand apologetically and head off down to corridor. That's when I realized that everyone was in order. I mean, according to providence, all the girls were in order. I never caught up with ponytail brown hair because she went in her room before I could speak to her. When I got up to her door. I realized my was directly across the hall from her's. Room number six. I opened the door and saw a ginormous bed with curtains hanging from the sides and dressers that were so big there was no way I would ever fill them. Next I saw an angel white writing desk with nothing on it. Virtually everything was bland because they told us we could decorate however we would like. Then I saw my balcony next to the desk. My goodness, I get my own balcony. I turned and saw the closet which was the size of my old bedroom. (I know that my mom's a doctor and all, but she likes to save her money.) Then I noticed a black bag hanging in the closet. I took it, placed it on the bed, and opened it, carefully. I was a beautiful maroon colored one half sleeve dress.

"Do you like it?" A voice said from behind me.

I yelped as I turned around to see two gorgeous, but dirty young woman standing there.

"We're sorry, Miss. We didn't mean to frighten you." Said the one who spoke before.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I said skeptically.

"Well, we are your maids Miss Giffin. My name is Harper and this is Maya." Harper says as they both curtsy.

"Oh silly me," I say completely embarrassed. I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"You're alright Miss Griffin. Worse things have happened before. Once, a little while ago actually, the castle had some visitors. I came in thinking she would know that she would have a maid because she was a princess. But no, she threw a hairbrush at me." Maya explains.

"Oh my gosh. And the answer to your question before, is 'I love it'." I respond.

"What… Oh the dress. Yes, we made it ourselves. All the maids do. Well, it's a good thing you like it, because you have to be on The Report in an hour to make your big debut." Maya says.

"No way! I haven't even thought about that part." I say nervously.

"No need to worry, we are going to make you look stunning. With your own personal style of course." Harper answered.

They rushed me off to my private bathroom to take a scented bath. When I got out, they started to do my makeup, hair, and other little details. I told them that I still wanted to look like myself. That included: No heals, not too much makeup, and my hair up. All in all, Harper and Maya came to reveal a stunning final look.

 **Bellamy:**

As soon as I got out of the boring but necessary meeting, it was almost noon. And that means: The Report. I decided I would just wear what I already have on. It it well enough for The Report. This would be the first time I officially see the girls so I have to work on my poker face. My dad always says never to show any reaction while you're in front of cameras. I worked on that through the years. I'd say that I actually perfected it, but people probably think that I'm a sociopath with no emotion.

I met up backstage with my father and Octavia waiting for me. We took our normal seats and waited for the girls to show up. My sister and I secretly played a game of thumb war to pass the time. After what felt like ten minutes of silence, Mr. Jackson led the thirty-five selected into chairs that were set up for them on the opposite side of the stage. They all were so very unique, but beautiful at the same time with dresses of all different colors. When they were all filed in, Gavril came out and the cameras were turned on. He did his normal spiel like he normally does to open the show, then announced my father, the king and he stood and walked to his podium. He then began to say how the rebel attacks are getting serious and for everyone to be safe at home. Then more politics. When all that was finally over, he gave the spotlight back to Gavril who then announced that today was the first day of The Selection. Like anyone didn't know. He suddenly turned to me and asked, "What do you think of the girls so far, Prince Bellamy?"

"I think they all are very beautiful, in their own unique way." I said confidently. Which caused some of the girls to swoon.

"Yes, yes, they are all very special." Gavril says staring at me.

The rest of the show was Gavril bringing up the selected one by one to talk to them. They all seemed quite nervous. They all had a couple of stories to tell, but I couldn't keep track of them all. They all just jumbled up in my head, which I felt bad about.

Next thing I know the show is over and everyone is heading out. We all get dinner in our rooms tonight because breakfast, tomorrow morning is when I am allowed to speak with them.

I seriously have no idea how I am going to do juggle this with all the other politic work I have to do, but I will manage. Somehow I always do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clarke: 5**

Mr. Jackson led us back to our rooms and told us that dinner would be served in our rooms. As soon as I shut my room door, I took off that exhausting dress and put on some comfy pajamas. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful and all, but I'm just now the kind of girl to wear dresses. All of sudden, it hit me, what did my mom think of me on The Report, and everyone else that new me in Kent. I felt a pit in my stomach. I ran out of my room; I honestly had no idea where I was going. Even though I hated running, it felt really good right now; it took my concentration off the stress. That's when I felt like I ran into a rock. When I looked over while I was on the floor, I realized that I just shoved someone over. And that someone was the prince.

"You have no idea how sorry I am, Your Majesty." I said as I bowed my head.

"Really it's no problem, I'm used to it with a energetic sister." He replied standing up to straighten out his suit while smiling. Then he offered me his hand to help me up. I took it as I stood. That's when he noticed I wasn't wearing a nightgown, but pajamas (which is against Selection rules.) I then thought: I am so screwed. He giggled a little then said:

"Why were you running around the corridors at this hour, Princess?" He asked. I realized that he called me 'princess'.

"I'm not your _princess."_ I said in kind of a rude tone, which I immediately regretted.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was stressed out, and running made me feel better. But if you don't mind, I would like to go back to bed now and get some sleep." I replied, still in the rude tone. I never really liked the prince. I always thought he was conceited and selfish and had no emotions. But that, that was a really bad move. Talking like that to the prince of Illea could get me arrested.

"You are welcome to go back to your room any time you like." He responds his face, cold as stone.

"Thank you, Prince Bellamy." I said as I turned to find my way back to my room.

"Of course, Princess. I wouldn't want to keep you from your beauty sleep." He said, laughing as I walked away. That made me extremely angry, but I didn't turn around. I didn't want to make another stupid move.

When I got back to my dorm of sorts, I saw that Harper and Maya were frantically pacing the room. Then Harper said:

"Where could she have gone? This sort of thing can get her kicked out of The Selection. What are we supposed to do now?"

I walked in the room fully, and they almost screamed with delight.

"Where were you, Miss Griffin? We thought something bad happened. We thought that maybe you were dropped already." Maya said.

"I just was stressed out and felt like a run would help." I answered reassuringly.

"Well, no offense, my lady, but please don't do that again. That was extremely risky since it was against the rules." Maya told me.

"Oh, don't worry. I learned my lesson." I said with a smug face.

"What are you talking about miss?" Harper asked.

"I kind of ran into the prince. And by ran into him, I mean knocked him over on the floor." I said embarrassingly.

"You are so lucky that he didn't kick you out that second." Harper scolded me.

"How long have you been here, working in the castle I mean? I asked the both of them.  
"A few years. We came here about the same time and worked together ever since." Maya answered.

"So you know what the prince is like?"

"Well, I suppose. But we've never worked for him. But the maids gossip a lot. Mary said that he's immensely kind to her. He always has manners too."

"I guess he is only like that around people he likes." I say, not that I cared though, "I am going to go take a nice, relaxing bath." I walked into the bathroom leaving them with their puzzled faces.

 **Bellamy: 5**

As soon as I got back to my room after the strange girl with the blonde hair knocked me over, I looked through pages of the selected girls, trying to find the girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and a mole on the left side of her face. That's when I saw it. It was a picture of her smiling like she just won the lottery. Clarke Griffin. Her name was Clarke Griffin. That's also when I realized, she is the one I saw in scrubs on the way in. She is an intern at Arkadia Hospital. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought, maybe I'll give her a second chance. I decided I would do that. I'll talk to her tomorrow. But for now, sleep. I changed into my sleeping clothes after my relaxing bath and went to bed.

I woke up around seven. My maids helped me get ready, though they didn't have to do much since there's no makeup to put on and no hair to style. Well I have hair of course, and they still style it. It just doesn't take as long. Just add some gel and done. Next, I met Octavia in our spot again. Which I normally do every few days, but since it has been so stressful lately I need more time with her. I told her about the incident last night and how I was going to give her a second chance. Talked about other stuff, and we joked around like we always do. Pretty soon, it was breakfast time, nine. I know, we talked for two hours, but with us, it feels like half an hour. We walked to the dining room together. We had to wait until all the girls were in and had their seats before we, the royal family, could enter. After five minutes of waiting, we were allowed to go in. As I was walking in, I remembered that I was going to talk to Lady Clarke this morning. I just don't know if I should do it while eating, because that wouldn't be proper. I could also do it after breakfast, but I don't know if I will be able to catch her. I looked over and saw her talking to the girl to her left. Well the rules are that I can speak to the girls today, at breakfast. And I will do just that, even if it isn't proper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clarke: 6**

After I came into the enormous dining room, we were assigned our seats, and we were in order according to our providence. Just like our rooms are. Which means I am sitting next to the girl with the brown hair. We had our seats and I said to her, "Hi, my name is Clarke Griffin. I guess we are neighbors."

She giggled then said, "Hey, my name is Raven Reyes. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, isn't this place just so big?" I asked

"Totally. It doesn't look that big from the outside, but when you're actually inside, it's a maze. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get lost."

"I know right." I said right as the maids brought out breakfast. "Ooh, that's looks so delicious. I don't normally get this kind of food." My mouth was watering.

"Really? What's your excuse? I thought you were a doctor." Raven asks.

"How'd you know about that?" I ask her.

"Your application picture. You were wearing scrubs. I assumed that meant that you were a doctor. And aren't doctors Three's so they get paid really well?" She explained.

"Oh, I forgot about that, but I'm not a doctor. I'm just an intern at the hospital my mom works at, and that was the day that I found out that I got into the intern program and my mom had me try on my scrubs."

"That's really cool." She said as the maid finally got to us and gave us our plates. It was eggs and bacon. But according to Mr. Jackson: _We are never, under any circumstances, allowed to eat our food with anything but our silverware._ That made me kind of mad because I've only ever eaten bacon with my fingers.

After I took one bite of eggs, I heard someone say my name. I looked up to see who, and it was none other than the prince himself. I started to panic because I still had food in my mouth. Wait. How did he know my name? No matter if I answered now with food in my mouth, or after I finished chewing I would look rude.

"Yes, Your Majesty" I said trying to swallow my food. Still, I heard people giggle.

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the gardens after breakfast? Say... two in the afternoon?" He asks. I didn't want to, but if I didn't say yes, I was for sure getting kicked out after the incident yesterday.

"Of course Your Majesty." I replied trying not to show the disgust in my voice, but also wondering if I might like getting to know him.

 **Bellamy: 6**

I could feel the eyes of all my peers staring into my soul, which of course made my heart beat ten times faster. I just asked out my first date ever, and it didn't go as well as I hoped it would. I didn't even realize she had food in her mouth. I put her in such an awkward position, and now she probably hate me even more. I hate that I put that pressure on her, I wouldn't want to do that to anyone. Make them think the only option was to agree. But at least I had my chance to speak with her. I can't explain it, it just feels like I need to know why she doesn't like me. It's like a magnet pulling me towards her and I can't stop it.

When breakfast concluded, I went up to my room and cleaned up. I stayed in my suit from this morning, just touched up my hair and washed my face. I looked at the clock and saw it was one forty-five. So I headed towards Miss Griffin's room. When I knocked on the door, her maid answered it and introduced herself as Harper then said the other maids name was Maya, but she was putting the final touches on Miss Griffin. We waited there for about thirty seconds until Miss Griffin came out her stunning sundress.

"You look absolutely stunning, princess." I say to her jokingly as we started walking toward the gardens.

"Why do you keep doing that? Are you purposely trying to annoy me? Because it's working."

"For your information that's exactly what I'm trying to do. Princess."

"Clarke will do. Not princess or Miss Griffin, just Clarke." she told me.

"Okay Clarke. Say, why don't you like being called Miss Griffin? It is the proper way around here." I asked.

"Well, _I_ didn't grow up here. I grew up where we just called each other by our first names and that was it." she explained.

"Then you should call me Bellamy." I say. "I suppose you are having a hard time adjusting to castle life then." I joked as we entered the gardens and started to walk around.

"You have no idea," she as she touched my arm. I must have looked strange when that happened because she says, "I am so sorry. Like I said, I'm having a hard time adjusting. For instance, we aren't allowed to touch people which is just one of the many rules that I have to remember but already forgot."

"It's no problem, really. I'm just not used to it, that's all. I can imagine what it must be like for you. When I was growing up, all this was so hard for me. Given, it's still quite hard, but it get's easier. You'll be a natural. It just takes some time."

"What makes you think that I'll have time? I've already made a fool out of myself a number of times. And to be honest, I don't think that I belong here. It's too much for me, and I don't believe in forced love." She explains to me.

"The point of The Selection isn't to force love, it just gives me options so it get's done quicker. If you'd like, I can send you home."

"No," she yelled at me, "Sorry, I just mean that I have things at home that I don't want to deal with."

"The princess has troubles?" I tease her. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and joked back:

"I know right. Hard to believe. It's this guy, he told me he loves me, but I don't feel the same way. We are just friends. We have been since we were born. Our parents were close."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay here, but if you say you won't love me, then I have to propose a deal." I tell her.

"And that would be—?"

"I'll let you stay here as long as I can if you give me intel on how the other girls are really like. Most of them will be honest about themselves, but others will hide what they are truly like and I want to make sure that I pick the right people." I explain.

"You sir, have a deal." she said which made me happy. So I held out my arm and interlocked it with Clarke's and we headed back to her room.


End file.
